lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Altered Reality 6
Altered Reality 6 (also abbreviated AR6) was a professional e-wrestling pay-per-view produced by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), presented by its Insanity and Pyromania brands. The event took place during the 20.5 cycle to conclude the LPW's sixth season. It took place at the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado. Background The Lords of Pain Wrestling pay-per-view will feature an unknown number of professional e-wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from feuds, plots and storylines. Wrestlers are portrayed as either villains or fan favorites as they follow a series of events which built tension, culminating in a wrestling match or series of matches. At Pyromania 19.2, stand-in General Mangaer Damion Kross announced that both brands would compete against eachother in various matches heading up to the event. He stated that "The brand who wins the most cross brand matches between the LAST show (Insanity LIVE from Miami and Pyromania 19.1), and Altered Reality Six WILL earn the right to name the situations on EVERY cross brand match at Altered Reality." Various matches have taken place, with the results below: * This match was worth 2 points on the scoreboard. The Martinez Cup match will take place, as at every Altered Reality event, between Insanity's LPW World Heavyweight Champion and Pyromania's LPW International Heavyweight Champion. It will be between Tromboner Man, who defeated cYnical in an Ironman match at Blistering Inferno to keep his title, and Morpheus, who outlasted 5 other Insanity stars in the DeathCube match and Owner's Cup holder Bobino to retain his title. As with the past four Altered Reality pay-per-views, AR6 would continue the tradition of matching teams of Insanity superstars against teams of Pyromania superstars in efive-on-five tag team elimination matches to determine the superior brand. In the lower card, Pyromania will be represented by captain Mr. Golden and his team of Christian Parkes, The Mighty Dyno Might, Zenith and Dick Dynamo, while Insanity will be represented by captain Damien Blaze and his team of Daientine, Ozzy Crerar, Pope Fred, and Phantom Lord). In the main event, Pyromania will be represented by captain White Falcon and his team of Ken Ryans, Styxx, Seth Omega and Eric Scorpio, who will take on Insanity, represented by captain Ultramarcus and his team of Nigel Vanderbilt, Azreal, Big B. Brown, and Krimson Mask). At Blistering Inferno, Pyromania captain Falcon, former captain Ryans and the returning Eddie B. competed in a match for Ryans' captain position. Eddie won, but announced that he did not represent either Pyromania, Insanity or even LPW; he represented himself, thus entering himself in the match on his own. Since Altered Reality IV, each brand's champions of equal ranking would face each other, with the Insanity's LPW United States Champion and Pyromania's LPW Western States Heritage Champion facing off, and Insanity's LPW Hardcore Champion and LPW Television Champion facing off. Early during the 6th season, Television Champion Atlas Adams flde to Insanity with the title. In the coming months, the Television title seemed to take the place of the Hardcore title, as Hardcore Champion Big B. Brown began to push into the main event. On Pyromania, the LPW Pure Wrestling Championship was created, replacing the third tier spot previously held by the Television title. Since then, the Hardcore Championship has become a title that can be contested for on both shows, and has been established as a title a rank higher, most likely due to the title being held by LPW veteran X, although it was unknown if all 3 champions will compete against eachother at the event, or if the Hardcore Championship will be an unmatched title, much like the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. It was announced at Pyromania 20.2 that either all 3 champions would compete against each other. But changes planned, as Insanity General Manager Master Chief Phillips announced that Television Champion Steve Storme and Hardcore Champion Cyborg Lincoln would compete in a title unification match at Ragnarök. However, after Storme won the match, Master Chief Phillips claimed that only the LPW Television Championship was voided and claimed that Lincoln still had ownership of the LPW Hardcore Championship, thus taking the both titles off Steve Storme. it was later announced that Storme's challenge for X at Altered Reality had been accepted. Results See also *Altered Reality 6 gallery External links Category:Events Altered Reality 6